


My Love (S Part LAST!!!)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: little muffins, release!!!! (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Love (S Part LAST!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga demonyo! v(^.^)v napagawa niyo na naman ako ng ganito at mga deputa LAST NA TALAGA 'TO!!!! (⋋▂⋌)
> 
> anyway, sorry nadelay 'tong sunod na update kasi naman pigang-piga na utak ko! nakailan na 'tong au na 'to kasi! >.<
> 
> PAALALA ULIT SA MGA KIDS NATIN DYAN MAGDASAL BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ANG KALAT NA ITO KAY TITO LORD (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na ulit ito na-proofread kaya pasensya na sa mga typos, grammar errors, at nonsense na natype ko intindihin niyo na lang please t(-.-t)
> 
> enjoy ~

after a few minutes of hug, bahagyang inilayo ni chanyeol si kyungsoo atsaka marahang hinawakan ito sa mga pisngi niya atsaka malambot na tinignan sa mga mata at matamis na ngumiti

"Thank you, muffin. Mahal na mahal kita. Sobra."

malambot namang ngumiti at tumitig si kyungsoo sa kanya

"Mahal na mahal din kita, muffin. Andito lang ako para sayo ha?"

chanyeol stared at him for a few seconds before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips. the kiss is soft, slow and full of love, napapulupot naman ang mga braso ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol at onti-onti naman siyang napunta sa ibabaw ng mga hita nito. napasandal naman sa may kama sa chanyeol at dito napahawak si kyungsoo sa mga pisngi niya

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang pagpisil ni chanyeol sa kanyang mga bunbuns

"Muffin... di pa ko tapos mag-ayos ng mga gamit natin."

kyungsoo softly said in between their kiss

"That can wait, muffin, but this cannot."

chanyeol said before deepening their kiss

nalunod naman agad si kyungsoo sa mga halik ni chanyeol. their kisses are getting fast and rough. dama naman ni kyungsoo kung paano siya hinihigop ni chanyeol. ramdam niya rin at kung saan-saan na napapadpad ang mga kamay nito

bumaba naman yung mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg niya atsaka sinipsip ang balat niya at nag-iwan ng mga marka. hindi naman mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol ng mahina. bumalik naman ang mga halik ni chanyeol sa labi ni kyungsoo at dito mas pinanggigilan siya ni kyungsoo. he could feel the smaller grinding on him hard kaya bahagya siyang napangisi

"Umiinit na loob mo muffin?"

chanyeol teasingly asked in between their kiss at napatitig sa mga mata ni kyungsoo. the smaller just stared at him as he catch his breath at bahagya namang nagulat si chanyeol nung bigla siya nitong marahas na hinalikan sa labi. the taller could really feel na nanggigigil sa kanya asawa niya

tinanggal naman ni kyungsoo ang tshirt ni chanyeol at onti-onting umalis sa ibabaw nito. hinalik-halikan naman niya ito mula sa leeg papunta sa dibdib hanggang sa makarating siya sa may tyan nito

muli namang hinalikan ni kyungsoo si chanyeol sa labi habang tinatanggal ang shorts na suot nito. the smaller started softly touching the taller's manhood on top of his boxer bago ipasok ang kamay niya sa loob atsaka hinawakan up and down ang almighty hotdog ni chanyeol

napatigil naman si chanyeol sa paghalik at mahinang napaungol at bahagyang napaliyad ang ulo sa mga hawak ni kyungsoo. mabilis namang napunta ang kamay niya sa loob ng shorts at brief ni kyungsoo at doon marahang hinawakan ang holey grail nito. napasandal naman ang ulo ni kyungsoo sa may dibdib ni chanyeol nung marahang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang isang daliri niya sa loob ni kyungsoo

"A---a-aaahhh. Muffin, saglit... masakit... pero sige tuloy mo lang."

hindi naman napigilan ni chanyeol ang matawa

"Grabe, muffin. Ganyan ka na ngayon? Iba na ba muffin ko ngayon?"

kyungsoo eyed him atsaka bahagyang pinisil ang almighty hotdog na hawak niya kaya di naiwasan ni chanyeol ang mapasigaw

"Aray!"

agad-agad naman niyang tinakpan bibig niya tsaka nagmamakaawang tumitig kay kyungsoo na wag nang pisilin ang kanyang almighty hotdog

maya-maya lang ay may biglang kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto nila

"Alen, anak? Anong problema? Bakit ka umaray?"

rinig nilang tanong ng papa ni chanyeol

"Wa---wala po, pa---"

onti-onti namang nanlaki mata ni chanyeol nung biglang hinubad ni kyungsoo ang brief niya at walang pakundangang sinubo at sinipsip ang kanyang almighty hotdog at hindi na niya napigilan ang ungol niya

"A---ahhh..."

pilit naman niyang pinigilan ulit ang sarili kaya napahawak ulit siya sa bibig

"Sigurado kang okay ka lang? Nag-alala kasi mama mo bigla kang sumigaw."

"A---ayos lang po ako pa! Natama lang po paa ko sa lamesa!"

binilisan naman ni kyungsoo ang pag-suck sa juicy hotdog ni chanyeol kaya mahigpit namang napakapit ang isang kamay ni chanyeol sa gilid ng kama at yung isang kamay ay pinipigilan ang bibig niyang mapaungol

"Osiya sige. Mag-iingat ka. Nag-aalala mama mo sayo."

"O---opo!"

narinig naman nilang naglakad na pababa ang papa niya kaya agad namang tumigil si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya

"Muffin naman bakit mo ginawa yun?!"

di makapaniwalang tanong ni chanyeol pero nginisian lamang siya ni kyungsoo atsaka siya binigyan ng halik sa labi

"That's what you get kasi mapang-asar ka."

bahagya namang ngumiti si chanyeol at mas lalo pang nilaliman ang halikan nila ni kyungsoo. napunta naman ulit sa ibabaw ng hita ni chanyeol si kyungsoo at doon sinimulan namang ikiskis ni kyungsoo ang pwet niya sa juicy hotdog ni chanyeol

nagulat naman sila nung biglang tumunog cellphone ni kyungsoo. hindi na sana ito papansinin ni kyungsoo kaso kinuha ni chanyeol yung phone niya sa may bed side table at tinignan kung sino yung tumatawag. tumigil naman sa paghalik si chanyeol atsaka inabot yung phone kay kyungsoo

"Answer it, muffin. Its Mayu. Baka may itatanong ulit siya."

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo atsaka kinuha yung phone. tatayo na sana siya pero mahigpit siyang hinawakan ni chanyeol sa bewang

"San ka pupunta? Sagutin mo rito."

bahagya namang kumunot noo ni kyungsoo at akmang nagsasalita na sana siya kaso biglang pinindot ni chanyeol yung answer at agad naman narinig ni kyungsoo ang boses ni hyesung kaya wala na siyang nagawa

"Hello? Mayu? Bakit ka biglang napatawag?"

"Hello Kas! Wala nang diaper si Yuho. At yung diaper na ginagamit niya out of stock. Diba sabi mo sensitive balat ni Yuho? Anong bibilin ko?"

sasagot na sana si kyungsoo pero na-distract siya nung bigla siyang hinalik-halikan ni chanyeol sa leeg niya at nag-iwan doon ng mga marka

"Hello Kas?"

"Ha---huh? Ano nga ulit yun Mayu?"

onti-onti namang bumaba ang mga halik ni chanyeol. itinaas niya bahagya ang tshirt ni kyungsoo at doon sinimulang halikan, dilaan, at sipsip ang kanyang mga nipnips kaya napahawak si kyungsoo sa bibig niya para pigilan ang pag-ungol niya

"Sabi ko ano pang pwedeng diaper kay Yuho kasi out of stock diaper niya."

"A---ahhh yu---yun ba... A---ano..."

"Kas? Okay ka lang ba?"

"Ha? A-ahh... Oo... A---ahhh!"

nagulat si kyungsoo nung biglang hinubad ni chanyeol ang suot niyang shorts at brief at onti-onting ipinasok ang kanyang juicy hotdog sa holey grail niya. napayuko naman siya bahagya at napahawak sa bibig nung nagsimulang bayuhin siya ni chanyeol

"Hey Kas?! Are you okay?! Asan ka?!"

huminga naman ng malalim si kyungsoo at pilit na iniinda ang sakit at sarap na nararamdaman niya

"Na--na-nasa ba---ba-bahay ako."

"Teka bakit ganyan ka magsalita? Anyare sayo?"

"Ahhh..."

mahina namang napaungol si kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi at napasandal ang ulo sa may balikat ni chanyeol dahil binagalan nito ang pagbayo sa kanya at talagang tamang-tama ng juicy hotdog nito ang sensitive spot niya

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Shet! Nagsesex ba kayo ni Cal ngayon?! Tangina niyo! Bat mo sinagot tawag ko Kas?! Oh my god!!! Jam!!!!! Bri!!!!!! Little muffins are coming!!!!"

narinig naman ni kyungsoo na nagkakagulo sila sa kabilang linya

"Parinig ako! I mean pakausap ako! Hello?! Kas?! Putangina ka! Totoo ba sinabi ni Mayu?! Gago! Sabihin mo kay Alen wag niya isagad pasok paglalabas na ang mga potential little muffins niyo ha?! Para babae ang susunod na little muffin niyo!!!"

excited at natutuwang sigaw sa kanya ni jongdae

bigla namang napalakas ng onti ungol ni kyungsoo nung biglang binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok sa kanya kaya narinig naman ni kyungsoo sa kabilang linya na nagtitilian ang mga kaibigan niya

"Oh my god! I can't believe we are witnessing this kahit mga ungol lang ni Kas naririnig natin!!!"

tili ni hyesung

"Shet Kas!!!! Ganyan ka pala umungol pag binabayo ka ni Cal!!!! Oh my god kinikilig ako!!!!"

tiling sigaw naman ni baekhyun

"Ta---tangina niyo! Naka-loud speaker ba kayo?! A---ahhh! Ahhhh!!! Alen! Wag mo bilisan! A-a---ahhh!!!"

"PUTANGINAAAAAAA!!!! SHET!!! ANG WILD NI ALEN!!! HOY ASTERIO YUNG SINABI KO HA?! WAG SAGARIN NI ALEN PARA GIRL SI NEXT LITTLE MUFFIN!"

"MAY TIP SANA AKO PARA KAMBAL KASO DI KO NA MAALALA PERO SA POSISYON YUN EHH!"

sabi naman ni baekhyun

"Gawin niyo lahat ng posisyon, Kas!!!! Baka sakaling jumakpot kayo at kambal ang mabuo!!!"

excited na tili naman ni hyesung

hindi naman na makasagot sa kanila si kyungsoo dahil pilit niyang pinipigilan ang mapaungol kaya kinuha na ni chanyeol yung phone ni kyungsoo atsaka inend yung call. muli namang binagalan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok kay kyungsoo at binigyan ito ng halik sa pisngi

"Sorry, muffin."

kahit nang hihina ay pilit parin nagsalita si kyungsoo

"Tangina mo. Di nila ko titigilan asarin niya. Bwiset ka Alen. A----ahhh..."

napaungol na naman ng mahina si kyungsoo nung inikot-ikot ni chanyeol ang juicy hotdog niya sa loob ni kyungsoo. inilapit naman ni chanyeol bibig niya sa tenga ni kyungsoo atsaka bumulong

"Go on all fours, muffin."

saglit munang napatingin si kyungsoo sa kanya bago umalis sa ibabaw nito atsaka ginawa ang sinabi nito. pinisil-pisil naman ni chanyeol ang bunbuns ni kyungsoo at hinaplos-haplos ang holey grail nito

"Mu---muffin... ipasok mo na..."

napangisi naman si chanyeol at mas lalong binagal ang haplos sa holey grail ni kyungsoo

"Ang alin muffin?"

kunot noo namang napalingon si kyungsoo sa kanya

"Tangina Alen pagkatapos mong gawin sa 'kin yun at talagang kausap ko pa sila Mayu maggaganyan ka pa talaga ngayon?! Pag di mo yan pinasok---A---ahhh..."

bahagya namang nabigla si kyungsoo nung onti-onting pinasok ni chanyeol ang juicy hotdog niya sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo

napahawak naman si kyungsoo sa gilid nung kama at sa sahig nung nagsimula nang maglabasmasok si chanyeol sa kanya. napayuko naman siya bahagya at napakagat sa labi at pilit na naman niyang pinipigilan ang kanyang ungol

"A---hhh.... putangina ka talaga, Alen..."

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagbayo sa kanya kaya napahawak ang isang kamay niya ng mahigpit sa gilid ng kama at yung isa sa bibig niya para mapigilan ang ungol niya

"Tangina muffin pag talaga minumura mo ko habang ginagawa natin 'to mas lalo akong nagiinit."

hinigpitan naman ni chanyeol ang hawak niya sa bewang ni kyungsoo at doon mas lalong nilakasan at nilaliman ang paglabasmasok niya sa holey grail nito. wala naman nang magawa si kyungsoo kundi ang takpan ang bibig niya para hindi lumabas ang mga ungol niya

marahan namang itinulak pababa ni chanyeol ang likod ni kyungsoo at inangat ang bewang nito at dito mas bahagya niyang binagalan ang pagbayo niya kay kyungsoo

"A--a-ahhhh... fuck... muffin... yes... tangina natatamaan mo talaga right spot ko."

bahagya namang yumuko si chanyeol at hinalikan ang likod ni kyungsoo bago niya hinarap bahagya ang mukha ni kyungsoo sa kanya para halikan sa labi

"Sarap na sarap ka na naman, muffin?"

chanyeol teased at bahagya namang sumingkit ang tingin sa kanya ni kyungsoo

"Parang ikaw hindi ha?"

mahina namang tumawa si chanyeol atsaka muli siyang binigyan ng halik sa labi

"Syempre nasasarapan din ako. Ikaw ba naman ginaganito ko at sisiguraduhin kong may little muffins na mabubuo."

napapikit naman ng mata si kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi nung mariing ibinabaon ni chanyeol ang kanyang juicy hotdog sa loob ni kyungsoo

"A-aaaahhhh... muffin... sabi ni Jam wag mo daw isagad paglalabas na potential little muffins natin para raw babae..."

marahan namang hinaplos ni chanyeol ang pisngi ni kyungsoo

"Ganun ba ginawa nila ni Nat? Hmm... sige. Try na lang din natin."

hinalikan naman ni chanyeol sa noo at sa labi si kyungsoo bago muling inangat ang katawan at onti-onting binilisan ang paglabasmasok sa loob ni kyungsoo. katulad parin ng kanina pilit na pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol dahil ayaw niyang marinig sila ng mga magulang ni chanyeol

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na mas bumibilis ang pagbayo sa kanya ni chanyeol

"Fuck... muffin... lalabas na potential little muffins natin..."

wala namang masabi si kyungsoo dahil baka biglang lumabas ang mga ungol na pinipigilan niya. mahigpit namang hinawakan ni chanyeol ang bewang ni kyungsoo and in a few more thrust lumabas na ang potential little muffins nila pero syempre sinunod ni chanyeol ang payo ni jongdae kaya di niya sinagad (/・0・)

**Author's Note:**

> WAG KALIMUTANG MAGDASAL MGA BATA!!!! TITO LORD IS WATCHING (-/\\-)


End file.
